Digimon: the taming of the shrew
by TheEndlessVoid
Summary: Meet Rika. A hot-headed girl with a furious temper, along with a heart of everlasting ice, challenging the Digimon card game league. No-one could be mad enough to date her... or can they? Unashamedly RikaXRyo!
1. Chapter 1

Right. Ooh. Mmmph. Blurgh. Arg.

Sorry, I'ts my first story. I'm a bit nervous you see.

This story, my very first one, follows the plot line of Shakeshere's (You know, the bald guy with the neck brace) 'the taming of the shrew'. I probably think it will be more entertaining if you don't know the storyline but it doesn't matter if you do because there will be some differences. And guess what; It's unashamedly RikaXRyo!

ENJOY!

* * *

She was walking so fast that the news reporters and TV crew could hardly keep up with her. Her forcefully worn high heeled shoes were like daggers as they punched into the concrete ground. There was a sour look on her face. There always was a sour look on her face; even of she had won the semi-finals of the Digimon card game league, which she had just done now.

"What does it feel like to win the semifinals?" A young reporter asked, his short arms holding a microphone that barley reached Rika. As she simply snorted to his reply, the reporter looked like he was going to punch her in the face. But he didn't even get to say anything more as the oncoming crowd of reporters and cameramen engulfed him like wildfire.

The red haired girl stormed into a hotel, as the reporters still followed her like flies. Soon, even the visitors and hotel staff were engulfed in the crowd too, either wanting a signature or wanting to just take a look at her. The annoyance in Rika's face was clear, as there was now big holes in the carpet were the high heels had met there target.

A humanoid fox with yellow fur and some purple gloves appeared out of nowhere and whispered in Rika's ear. "Should I do something about them?" The fox asked. Rika smiled evilly and nodded her head slightly. The crowd hadn't seemed to take that the 'fox' was about to attack them. They all gasped as it leaped into the air and shot shards of ice from her gloves that rocketed off into mad directions. Some found there way into the cameras and microphones as other shards flew into sofas in the lobby. Everyone ducked instinctively as glass exploded and cameras sparked.

When the young reporter opened his eyes, he saw nothing but the wrecked lobby of the hotel. There was no sign of the fox or Rika. The attack had been carefully aimed as no human had been injured badly. Cameras and all machinery, including the security cameras and TVs were ripped apart.

_Oh well._ The reporter thought casually. _At least this will make a way better story._

Rika flew the doors of her room open and stormed inside. The room was quite wide, enough for around a family or two. It looked gorgeous, apart from the fact that the wallpaper was falling off and all the doors squeaked horribly, along with a useless broken clock. She chucked her red handbag (which she absolutely hated) into the bin- despite the fact that it was a present from her mother. Throwing her high heeled shoes off and into a distant place, she jumped onto the bed and closed her eyes.

"Why can't I have a bit of privacy?!" She whispered to herself. Renamon, the fox, appeared beside her, again out of thin air, being swift but very quiet, like a fox because, to some extent, she was. Rika pretended that she wasn't even there. She then said, without even looking at her partner, "Are they dealt with?"

"_Yes_" Renamon said in her womanly voice, "_There're gone._"

Rika was actually pleased with the news but her stern face didn't show it. Her stern face never showed any emotion except, well, sternness. She slowly rose up from the bed and stood up, glancing at the clock on the wall in front of her. It showed the time to be 11pm, which it defiantly wasn't since there was still sunlight beaming from the dusty windows.

"I'm taking a bath." She told Renamon. Ever since she had found out that her partner could appear and disappear with ease, she had to tell Renamon at private times, like when she was in the toilet or taking a bath. Renamon nodded curtly then disappeared into the shadows again.

--

Ryo looked at the person who had just lost against Rika. He was a handsome boy with curly black hair and piercing green eyes, and from a rich family too, but he had a very snobby personality. Right now he was currently sulking away in a corner, explaining to his 'friends' that the only way he could of won was by cheating. Many of the people around him didn't look convinced, but as soon as they were about to say something, the boy's bodyguards would give them a murderous look, their hands closing into their pockets, as if to bring out a menacing weapon.

"…who would want to go out with her? I know she's quite pretty but she's got a temper of a bull! It'll be like suicide to try and kiss her! She'll probably bite your head off!" The people around him fidgeted, wary of the bodyguards, and laughed rather forcefully. "I mean come on, don't you guys thing the same thing?" The 'friends' were probably going to disagree but as soon as they glanced at the bodyguards, they fell silent.

"I don't." A voice called. Ryo had somehow found his way into the group without been noticed. "I mean come on, like they say with dogs; any bitch can be vicious but if you tame it it's just a cute little puppy!"

This made the boy flood with anger, as he obviously wasn't used to been disagreed to. He clenched his fists and lashed out, almost hitting Ryo because he had just dodged the blow just in time. The group of 'friends' looked stunned; they wanted to cheer Ryo on, but who knew what kind of weapons the bodyguards were hiding? Ryo didn't seem to care about the bodyguards, making a 'catch me if you can' gesture, as he ran at full sprint towards the exit.

"Get him!!" The rich boy shrieked in fury, pointing a finger at the exit where Ryo had just left. Soon, a horde of bodyguards came dashing out of a small doorway and after the trouble-maker. They all ran swiftly towards the door in absolute silence. All of the 'friends' looked at each other and followed them- not to chase Ryo but to go home.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked his curly hair shaking since he was trembling in madness. He looked around to see his captives beginning to go home. "Come back! Jim? Mark? Geoffrey? Come back! I ORDER YOU TO COME BACK!!" But it was too late. All of them had gone away within a desperate split-second.

--

Rika walked silently down the steps of the hotel. She would get the odd, 'look, she looks like that Rika woman' sometimes but she had learnt to ignore them. As she approached the front entrance, she saw that the mess had been cleaned up, but there were still a few stray shards of glass glittering on the floor. She walked quickly into the front entrance, again ignoring the pointing finger and the whispers. As soon as she knew it, she found herself in an abandoned corridor.

No-one was there. And she could clearly see why. There were rips in the walls were the wallpaper was once supposed to be. Scorch marks and burns covered the whole ceiling and floor. Scraps of food were lying on the floor. Then her eyes caught a rectangular object that had cracks and burn marks. She picked up and just about saw the words **Danger Keep Out**on it. Usually, this would not have bothered Rika, but this hotel was said to be haunted. Food would disappear in the night, leaving giant lizards like footsteps all over and unexplained fires would start. Occasionally, a person would disappear, and be found again on the streets, with no memory left.

Rika was now getting a tiny bit scared, a flare of fear glittering in her icy cold heart. She slowly crept backwards, making sure that there was nothing near her. Cautiously, she looked around the room to make sure that this wasn't just a joke from her mother or anything along those lines. As she did, she heard someone breathing behind a ragged curtain.

"That's it" She screamed, "If I see one more…" As she pulled opened the curtain she gasped in surprise. There was a boy with brown hair hiding behind the curtain. His eyes were begging her to stay quiet, but she didn't get the message.

"Are you a fan? No, you're not, you're a stalker aren't you?" She retorted. Little did she know there were bodyguards stepping down that corridor that very instant. Ryo, the brown haired boy, seemed to have noticed but Rika hadn't. She carried on babbling. "Right, this is going too far…"

But before she could finish her sentence, Ryo had shut her up. By leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Ooh. Cliffhanger. Lover-ly cliffhangers.

Please reveiw, or critisize, or even flame. Don't patronise me just because I'm new. I hate that.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I've done chappie 2 at last!!! Ha! In your face! Ha Ha! HAHAHAHAHA!

*ahem* Um... yeah, ignore that first line acctually... That's just me screaming at er... well, I don't know acctually...

I haven't got much to say about this chapter. I can only say that you shoudn't expect quick updates from me... cos' I'm an lazy cow...

Oh, yeah, almost forgot. Thanks a **million** for all those people who reveiwed and thanks a **billion** who gave me positive reveiws (which, happily, is everyone). Here they are:

**Erinsgirl  
Katy007  
lil miss punk** (what a good username!)  
**xladykittyx  
And two mysterious 'anon' people**

* * *

They stood there, behind the curtain, as if they were turned into stone. Rika was confused, why was she still kissing him? Why was she still standing there?

'_You like it.'_

A taunting voice pulsed at the back of her head. It had an arrogant tone in it. Rika began to drift into a daze, almost forgetting were she was. Did she really like being behind a curtain, snogging? She was rooted to the spot, a billion thoughts rushing through her head…

'_You're really loving this.'_ The voice was whispering. Somehow, it reminded Rika of a snake or a sly old fox. It made her want to kick the thing that was talking to her but she couldn't move. '_But this isn't enough though, is it? You want more…MORE… EVEN MORE…'_ Rika wanted to shout 'NO!' at the top of her voice but her mouth was occupied. '_Come on… you know you want to… come on… kiss him harder…'_

Then with a jump, she snapped out of it, gasping for air and pushing Ryo backwards in the exact same, swift movement. As soon as Ryo was pushed back, he grabbed Rika's shoulder and looked behind her.

"Are they gone?" He asked, his head twisting and turning around like a giraffe. Rika just stood there frozen, immobile. As Ryo finished his routine check, sure that the bodyguards were gone, he turned around at the girl he had just kissed. Ryo looked at her face for a good whole minute, scratching his hair as he thought about her. "…Have I seen you before?"

Rika looked straight into his eyes. With an inhuman roar, she whacked Ryo across the face, making him almost topple over and fall out of the window. The ice queen had snapped to her senses at last.

"Ow." He muttered, rubbing his cheek which had gone red. "Calm down, tiger!" But as he looked in front of him, he saw that Rika was already gone.

--

Rika slumped into her bed. Renamon had for the last half an hour tried to lift her senses or, at least, try to ask what had happened but no answer came. For the last 30 minutes, Rika hadn't said a single word.

The phone rang.

Even though it was ringing, Rika took no notice of it, burying her face into a pillow. The phone continued to ring. It was almost hypnotizing, the same rhythm that repeated over and over again. Renamon seemed rather annoyed at the phone and looked tempted to blow it up; although Rika didn't seem to care.

For the next 5 minutes, the phones still rang and Renamon was standing in front of the phone while Rika was in her bed. It was rather awkward for Renamon since she was used to being shouted at all the time and not being ignored completely.

"The phone's ringing, Rika." Renamon muttered, trying to make Rika at least say something and also trying to make her answer the phone and put an end to all her misery.

"So what?" Rika said curtly. It sounded muffled since her face was buried in a pillow. Another 5 minutes passed and the phone stubbornly continued to ring. "OH, ALIRIGHT!!" Rika shouted, giving in. She clenched her fist around the receiver and lifted it to her ear with the same power a criminal will strangle a victim.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A surprisingly innocent voice came chirping from the receiver. Rika knew who it was instantly; her useless secretary, Jeri. A lemon could finish more things than her in a day. "Helllllo?? I don't think she's there…." There were a series of muttering from the other side.

"What do you want?" Rika said icily. From the other side, there was a loud bang; Jeri had probably fallen off her seat.

"You scared me!" Shrieked Jeri. "Now…. Err… What did I need to tell you again… Hold on, I put it in Microsoft word… Umm… Oh, my mouse is unplugged…" Rika's fist clenched harder for every second that her secretary was wasting- so it was really white and aching after Jeri told her the 11-word-sentence.

"Your mother and gran wants to have lunch with you tomorrow."

--

The restaurant was a French one, glamorous and shiny. A very high ceiling and a chandelier hanging from the roof made it look like a mansion rather than a restaurant. As she entered the front door (which was gold and voice activated for reasons Rika did not know), the waiter guided through the maze of endless tables and flower vases. Any normal person would have been shocked by the sheer size of it; but Rika treated it like the trash from under her couch.

Her mother and gran were sat down on a giant table enough to probably fit 50. The table itself stretched across most of the restaurant. There were golden candles on the table, more beautiful and shiny than anything else in the whole room- but again, Rika regarded it as fire on a stick.

"Rika!" Her mother shrieked girlishly. Her giant frilly dress and curled hair made her look like the princess of a distant country. "How lovely to see you!!!" Even though the table was big, her singsong voice could reach her with no difficulty at all. Rika repelled from her instantly and made her deliberately sit next to her gran, the furthest away she could get from the freak of her mum.

"Hi Rika." Her Gran said, smiling. She was probably the only person in the family that she could actually have a decent conversation with. Lunchtime passed like a rocket for Rika. After trying to endure hours of endless stories of her mum's clothes and makeup and whatever, she and her gran almost fell asleep, but her voice was so loud that it was almost impossible for them to. Sadly, when she woke up, it was the worst time possible.

"So, Rika, have you got a boyfriend?" Her Mum almost shouted. Rika's stomach flipped one way, flipped another and almost came out of her mouth. She almost choked on her own tongue. Because of the lack of answers, her mum decided to say it even more loudly. "HAVE YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND???????"

Rika could feel the eyes of everyone around her draw towards her and blushed furiously. She began calculating furiously if her knife could fly across the room to her mother if she threw it.

"Don't ask her that!" Her Gran defended her, "She obviously doesn't want to talk about it!

"Come on! I had one when I was 5 years old!" Rika's Mum said plainly.

"That was because you blackmailed him, remember?" Rika's Gran sighed. Just in Rika's luck, a waiter with their food came over and put down plates in front of them (which was rather hard for him when the table was extremely long). As the waiter put down Rika's mum's food onto the table he asked in a very polite, French accent:

"Are you Madame Nonaka, the famous model?" Rika's mum nodded. "The people on table 3," He pointed at a couple of old people in the corner of the room. "Would like to have your autograph."

"Sure." The grin on her mum's face could have been big enough to go around the world. She took out a pen and wrote on a handkerchief in spidery hand-writing something Rika could not read. After that, loads of people came crowding round with a pen and a piece of paper or cloth. The sight of it clearly annoyed Rika and she glared at her mum, but she didn't really care much. It wasn't like she wanted to be famous too.

Until they found her…

"Look, it's the Digimon queen!" A man in his late 30s shouted pointing at her with a chubby finger. Soon, everyone crowded around her, instead of her mum (much to her sadness) stuffing their pens and paper into her nose. They all swarmed like mosquitoes and were fiendishly annoying to her. After a few moments of desperate escaping, Rika had clearly reached her limit in holding her anger. Raising her knee, she hit an man in the place where the sun doesn't shine and pushed him out of the way. Then, with a lion-like roar, she grabbed her table and threw it high into the air.

Salad and French food flew in all the directions possible, raining down onto waiter, model, customer alike. Wine stained Rika's mum's dress while the man that had started all of it was unconscious on the floor, as an plate had crashed on his forehead.

"Rika!" Her mum exclaimed…but she then stopped.

For her daughter was already gone.

* * *

Well, that's it folks! Hope you liked it!

You now get a **FREE** imaginary cookie when you reveiw!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! We meet again... *Strokes white cat and laughs madly*

It's been quite a while since I uploaded and my only exuce is that I was very _very_ lazy. So I apologise for the long wait.

In this chapter, I introduce 3 more characters; Jeri, Takato and Henry. It's all out of character by the way, so be warned. Jeri is portrayed as a klutzy, clumzy, secretary, Takato is a caretaker of some reason and Henry is a man with girl problems. Kind of.

I've also worked out that the plot only very looseley follows the plot of _the taming of the shrew. _No, scrap that, it's completely different. I have half a mind to start this whole thing again because of the title, but if you understand me than I happily will continue.

Did I just blackmail my readers? Noooo! *Jumps off cliff*

Enjoy!

* * *

Henry's eyes snapped open. A repeated banging rattled against his front door. He decided to ignoring, and he shut his eyes again. It was probably his again…. Strangely the person behind the door kept on knocking and knocking and knocking. Until the knocking became hitting. The hitting then became punching, then slamming, then battering.

"Alright!" Henry shouted as he ripped the covers off him and went into the hallway. Even as he tried to unlock the lock, the person still battered the door. With an almighty BANG and a CRASH, the door flew off its hinges and onto Henry's face.

"Sorry." A voice called, as the man stepped over Henry's half-unconscious body.

"I told you not to do that again!" Henry's muffled voice shouted.

"Sorry." The voice said for a second time.

Henry stood up with a humph, and wiping blood of his nose that was miraculously still intact. His tired eyes looked into the man's and he saw scruffy looking boy with ruffled brown hair. It was Ryo.

"Hangover?" Ryo asked as he scanned up and down at Henry's messy state. Henry simply grunted in reply.

Ryo, without invitation, marched into the living room. Bottles of alcohol were rolled around on the floor and crisps scattered the floor. Ryo picked a crisp up and popped it in his mouth.

"Mmm….Cheese and onion." He remarked as Henry watched him crunch in disgust.

"I thought you were in America." Henry muttered as he picked up a bottle and threw it in a bin. "You're lucky my family's out right now." Henry hit Ryo's hand to stop him taking another crisp.

"So, what brings you to Japan?" Henry asked as he looked at Ryo now licking his fingers.

"My dad's dead." He said as if he was talking about the weather. Henry frowned as he picked up an empty bottle of vodka and tried to get some liquid out.

"Oh." Henry said watching him sip a little drop of alcohol from his empty bottle. "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"Well, he was supposed to leave some money and he didn't." Henry's sad expression turned to a puzzled one as Ryo muttered his sentence. Ryo turned around to look for another bottle and then whispered, "That crazy bastard."

"You know what," Henry said, snatching a bottle away from Ryo to stop him drinking the remains of last night. "Let's go to a restaurant or something."

--

Rika stormed into Jeri's office, slamming open the doors. Jeri squeaked for a moment and dropped all her paperwork all over the floor. Rika looked like she would pick up a stick and beat Jeri to death; but instead, she stepped on the paperwork and ignored her.

"You've just trampled on your application forms." She muttered quietly, knowing that she would regret saying that. Rika turned around, swiveling on her heel making Jeri remind her of a fashion poser walking down a catwalk. Why did she always act like the exact thing she didn't want to become.

"I. Really. Do. Not. Care." Rika said smiling. It was a cold, evil smile, fit for an ice queen on a throne made of snow. Jeri scrambled along the floor, gathering the sheets while Rika trotted away with a sour frown on her face. Poor Jeri sighed.

She had just qualified for this job a week ago. At first, looking at Rika's behaviour, she thought it was her that was the problem, but after a while, talking to the caretaker, the previous secretary and members of staff, she realized that wasn't the case. She was only 17 and needed a job, as her family was quite poor, and she needed to pay for her school fees. At the first glance, the part-time job offer was perfect, a job as a secretary for Rika Nonaka, one of her 'secret' heroes.

But she was wrong.

At least she had met Takato, a son of the baker who just happened to be saving up for something; something secret. He was the same age as she was, 17, and looked for a job here too, but knowing about Rika already, he had decided to be a caretaker. They talked all the time, since no-one but him dared even enter Rika's room, except the caretaker and the secretary.

Jeri finished picking up the paper and she put them on a desk with a huff. Standing up straight, wiped dust off her uniform and walked outside the door.

"Where are _you_ going?" A feminine voice asked her. Jeri squeaked in surprise, flying off the floor for a split second. Looking behind her, there was no-one there. "I've asked you a question. _Answer_." The voice said in a whisper, a demanding whisper.

"I…I need the…Y'know…loo…sir." Jeri stuttered, and then adding "Err…I mean…M…Ma'am."

"_Go."_ The voice said plainly. Jeri felt the 'thing's presence fade away. Jeri stormed out of the room, but not going fast because of her high-heels. As she slammed open the door, the heel broke making her fall like a domino.

When Jeri opened her eyes again, she could hear a distant noise.

"_Mmm…mm…mmm." _Jeri instantly recognised it. It was Takato. Her strange thought made her think that he was tied up somewhere far away, on a distant island or a tomb of living dead.

Instead, she looked down at her chest to see a lock of brown hair and a buried face. It took her a few moments of absolute awkwardness to realize what had happened. Her heel and broken, making her trip over onto poor Takato. To both of their surprise, Jeri had tripped over, breast first, into Takato's face. Jeri jumped up like a jack-in-a-box.

Takato picked himself up, his now messy hair almost hiding the fact that he was blushing madly. Jeri, being the klutzy little secretary she was, said 'sorry' rather simply.

There was another long silence; so silence in fact that you could hear the birds tweeting outside. To Jeri, there seemed to be many 'long silences' that day.

"Want some bread?" Takato asked after a while, holding up a paper bag that was now crumpled. His eyes seemed dazed and confused but otherwise friendly. Jeri smiled back and nodded.

--

"I mean she can't do that can she? Why do girls do such things? She didn't have to get all angry just because I was 10 minutes late to a date! Anyway…" Henry droned on. The words entered Ryo's ears and flew out of the other one. Ryo's fork took a bit of bacon and stuffed it in his mouth. Henry hadn't touched a thing on his plate.

The café they where in was a small but cozy place, and the food wasn't that bad either. The one thing that bothered him was the giant stuffed head of a reindeer on the wall and the picture of a newspaper that a man next to him was reading. The headline said: **RIKA NONAKA WINS AGAIN**. On the picture, the face seemed bemused and uninterested, and the ice cold glare could be felt even from the photograph. Ryo scratched is hair, wondering where he had seen her before.

"…Ryo? Ryo? Are you even listening to me?" Henry asked. Ryo turned around so quickly that he almost hit Henry on the head.

"Yeah?" Ryo looked down at Henry's plate. He pointed to it. "Are you gonna eat that?"

Henry slapped his hand onto his forehead and shook his head. The hangover was getting to him and his head ached like hell. He was possibly still a bit drunk. Ryo didn't take the slightest notice and dragged Henry's plate away in front of him.

"Who's she?" Ryo pointed to the picture on the newspaper, with a mouth full of sausages.

"Her?" Henry exclaimed. "Don't you know her? She took your title. She's the digimon champion now. Ever since you scuttled away to America."

Ryo found himself smiling subconsciously.

"She was a good friend of A… my ex-girlfriend." Henry carried on, not wanting to mention his ex-girlfriend's name. "God, she was a B… bad person." Despite being drunk, Henry never swore. "Quite a temper I heard. And a virgin. And a humorless ice queen in desperate need of a humping."

Ryo stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked him.

"I'm off to tame the shrew" he said. Ryo walked out of the door in a quick march. "Pay for me will you?" He called from outside the door.

"But you don't even know where she…" Henry started but stopped himself. "Oh, forget it.

* * *

*Climbs back up cliff*

And yes, before you ask, Henry was about to mention A... For those who have worked out who it is, I've just confirmed that she will be making an appearance soon along with Yamaki and hopefully a few more characters, even some that don't belong to season 3.

I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


End file.
